channel_zero_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Detective Fraser
Detective Fraser is a character from the fourth season of the horror anthology series Channel Zero. She is played by Marina Stephenson Kerr. Biography After Pretzel Jack killed Jason, the police arrived at Jason’s house and were immediately suspicious of Jillian Hodgson's explanation of his death. Detectives McPhillips and Fraser were the investigating officers who came to research what happened. Jillian claims that she just stopped by to say hello to her friend, and McPhillips points out that Jason was Tom's friend, not hers. Tom wonders if they suspect Jillian of anything, and Fraser figures that Jillian knows who the killer is. When Fraser points out that the killer didn't hurt Jillian, Tom says that they're done. After Pretzel Jack tried to kill Tom, Fraser and McPhillips come in and show Tom the video of Jack attacking him. McPhillips says that the killer was probably after Tom and wonders who else knew he was there. The detective says that the floating meditation was only advertised by word-of-mouth. Fraser points out that Vanessa's only phone contact was Sarah, and he claims that he did some work for her and Sarah might know Vanessa through that. Tom says that Jack's mask looks like the character that she drew as a child, and figures that if Jack is hiding there then he made himself up to look like her imaginary creation. The detectives asked why Jack tried to kill Tom but let Jillian live earlier. Few days later, Pretzel Jack tried to kill Tom and Sarah, McPhillips and Fraser get the 911 call that Sarah made before she dropped her phone, and arrive at the house. They find the broken basement window, draw their guns, and move into the woods. Later, Sarah was taken to hospital. Tom and Jillian visited her. As Tom walks down the hall, McPhillips and Fraser ask where he's going. The detectives ask Tom what happened, and he claims that he doesn't know. They ask where Jillian is and ask if he's protecting her. McPhillips suggests that Jillian may have hired a killer. Jillian called the police and reported that Ian killed her father, detectives arrived at his house. Ian readily confesses that he killed Bill Hope, Jason, Vanessa, and the O'Connells who used to live in his house. He tells them that he did it for Jillian and she didn't know anything about it. The detectives handcuff Ian and take him away. McPhillips and Fraser are taking Ian in, and the school bus ahead of them stops to pick up a passenger. Tall Boy walks up the street behind the car, picks up a pick axe from a nearby construction vehicle, jumps onto the hood of the car, and drives the pick axe into the windshield. He has a pair of hedge trimmers with him, and cuts into Fraser's arm as she shoots at him without effect. The school bus driver drives off, and Tall Boy cuts McPhillips' throat with the trimmers. Ian convulses with concentration and sends Tall Boy to kill Fraser. References *Part of text is from tvmaze Category:Deceased Category:The Dream Door Category:Characters Category:Detective Fraser